


Tear You Apart

by Lxcanroc



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, OC/Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcanroc/pseuds/Lxcanroc
Summary: Crow has heard of Emmett's work with Spider. Bounty Hunter and executioner.He finds Emmett has a different side to him though when they're paired up for a longer expedition. The threat of danger never leaves though, even when the Wolf allows him so close.(This is just me simping for Crow and projecting onto my Hunter because im such a simp. Read also: Fastest slowburn you've ever read because i'm not used to writing anything other than really short drabbles.)
Relationships: Crow/Original Male Guardian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Emmett was a creature of teeth and claws.

He hadn't always been like this, but he was now and that's what mattered. Emotions flickered and were flaky to him, and he had never quite put too much thought into any of his relationships. Alpha was simply someone to halfway watch his back. Beagle only showed him PatchRun. Kit was only his student. He knew most things only in two simple terms; an ally, or his enemy. He had never needed to see it past this- romantic feelings didn't seem to come to him after his Exile.

Though when allied with Darkness, grey area was little and far between in things that weren't romantic as well (and even then, how could he be so sure someone wasn't wooing him to try and kill him?) Things were usually either out to kill you in the name of the Light, or looked to you for a vessel to higher power(Emmett had an example for each of those, if he really thought about it- Shin and Alpha being the first names.). That's what made meeting new people even worse too- not much certainty in their true intentions.

Spider was one of the few allies he saw as grey. The Eliksni did not sell him out to the Vanguard, and kept his want for the hunt sated with bounties. However, the Baron also threatened him every 5 minutes and acted as if he had any true power over Emmett. He hated it. Any being brave enough to try and out chains around his neck be slain by his claws, usually, but… without Spider, there was no hunt, and he needed the hunt.

So when Spider called him in, gave him a new partner to hunt down wigged out Hive and Eliksni with, and even  _ threatened _ him to keep his partner out of Guardian's and harms way….it pissed him off a fair bit.

For Crow- it wasn't quite the same.

Crow existed in a space where he didn't have the experiences Emmett did. Emmett was an Exo driven by his past, and Crow didn't know and didn't have a past. Other Guardian's usually tried to kill him though, so he assumed it was bad.

Crow still saw things on more of a spectrum (though most things and people did fall in the 'want to kill him' area.). He cared for other Guardians, and would help them if he had the chance. He was empathetic, and didn't quite enjoy the fear in his prey as Emmett did. Where Emmett was aggressive and brutal, Crow was careful and even respectful to his enemies end. 

Crow was frankly not too pissed when Spider gave him a temporary partner for a small expedition. But the tension he felt in the air between Spider's reluctance to let Crow communicate with the outside world, and Emmett's deep dislike of just about anything humanoid and new, was suffocating. 

Crow had been much too glad to get out of that room and onto their first hunt.

\-----

Emmett sits atop a hill, claws on his boots dug and making scrapes in the rock as silver misted air whips at his cape. Crow's sitting a bit lower, and as he perks his head, he quickly finds why Emmett prefers such high places.

They're deeper in the Dreaming City, lower and further into the mists. The air is damp and cold, shimmering silvery blue. There's a certain refreshing air to it though, even if Crow realizes he can't see anything through the mist due to how low he is.

Emmett looks down. His antenna lay back in a way, and his optics mimic something that Crow can't really make out in Exo emotions. He reaches down though, and pulls Crow up. He steadies the other Hunter, before looking back over the area.

Crow is a bit taken off guard, but pulls his arm away when he's steady. He shakes off, and looks back out.

"What are we looking for?" He asks.

"Movement. Tracks." Emmett says. "Any sign of life at all."

"Why don't we go through the fog then? Surely we'll be able to track it better from ground?" Crow says.

Emmett looks at him. "Fog gets so thick you can't see five feet in front of you, and you wanna try and track a spread out trail in that?" He questions, narrowing his eyes. He looks back out, scanning the area. "One wrong move and we'd be lost for days."

Crow looks back out. "I suppose you're right…" he says, and his vision drags to the right. He looks back to the Exo though, as Emmett's antenna perk with a little whirring sound.

"Movement." Emmett says, skittering further up the rock. He presses himself to it, but nods in the direction he was looking. Crow's eyes follow this, until he sees a massive helmet of Chitin moving fog around it. It's not much, save for the sheer size of the beast makes it darken the fog around it and shift it.

Crow goes to say something, but Emmett is already hopping down. The Exo only looks back to make sure Crow follows, before turning and summoning his sparrow. 

"Stay close." He says, climbing into his seat. Crow summons his sparrow, and Emmett pulls in the direction he can vaguely see something moving. He boosts off, tearing through the fog and Crow boosts after him. The sparrow ahead of him, black with white detailing, splits the mist and fog in its path like a saw to a tree. Crow's sparrow follows in tow, more of something Spider had granted him that was extra- some halfway between Guardian and Fallen made.

Emmett grips his hand brakes to take a hard left when the shape starts getting too dark and large for comfort, and disappears on the other side of it. Crow takes whatever side of the creature he's on, and hops off his sparrow. Crow quickly finds he's on the back of the Hive creature, and he can't quite see Emmett but the Knight is swinging a sword in its left hand and Crow can guess where he is.

He draws his own sword, and joins in the fight.

\---

They spend the rest of the night in a camp, a few miles off the main part of the City. It's tucked in a small cave, in an area where the mist and fog don't interfere as much and it isn't too cold. Emmett's cooking something over a small fire, fueled by the sparse amount of plants and some older papers. Crow's sitting in a smaller side of the cave, watching with mild amounts of interest.

Emmett notices his staring after he turns whatever was on the sticks, and looks up. His antennae do a twitch- a flick up and down, and he finally speaks. "What's so interesting?"

It's a tone where the words are near laced with a dare for him to say an insult. Crow is used to Guardian's thinking things are dangerous, but he's not used to Guardian's being so….hostile to other Guardians.

"You're….cooking." Crow says, then pauses as he tries to rephrase it. "I didn't think we had meat rations?"

Emmett stares for a moment, with a barely hidden confusion. He wasn't too used to people not insulting him (mainly Alpha, but Alpha was usually his company save for...Kit sometimes). He shakes it off, and looks back down. "It's Hive meat."

Crow cringes. "That doesn't sound...good. Is it normal for Guardians to eat that stuff?"

Emmett turns his head, hiding the slight squint of his eyes in a humoured way. He turns back once he thinks it's hidden, and shrugs. "An old friend got me to try it once. It's not the best but it's more gourmet than whatever I have in my ship. Hive is more edible than fallen and I need to restock so…" he pulls the stuff off the fire, holding up the two sticks of meat. "Want to try it? It tastes like Chicken."

Crow stares for a moment more, before coming closer. He reaches out, gently taking one. He brings it to his mouth, and bites it.

It's not bad per say- but not delicious. It tastes like a worse chicken, mixed with a hint of something that stung when it hit his tongue. His nose scrunched as he tried to figure out whether he liked it or not. 

Emmett was already mostly done with his. He sets the stick to the side once it's all done, and looks at Crow. "It's okay if you don't like it, you know."

Crow had been taking small, nervous bites. He looks up when Emmett says this, and kinda unsurely...sets it down. "It's not...bad. Just weird. I think you cook it well, though."

Emmett reaches over and tosses it into the fire, hoping the wood would provide the fire fuel to burn whatever was left of it. "It's an acquired taste." He shrugs. "One I haven't gotten too fond of yet either…"

He shakes his head, then turns. "We should get rest. We'll head back to the City in the morning to find that second Wrathborn."

The Exo makes a jump at which Crow thinks looks oddly animal, and the way he lands on the ledge helps none. He shifts though, and curls up in his own little high spot. 

Crow watches, before looking around. He stands awkwardly for a moment, before looking up again. "Is higher up safer?"

Emmett turns, resting his head on his arms. "Not really. Not in the City at least." He says. "Just prefer it up here."

Crow messes with his hands, before nodding. He gets the sense he wouldn't be too appreciated up there and looks around until he finds one a little further down, but still relatively off the ground. He pulls himself up, and then pushes near the wall. "What do you use for...comfort?"

Emmett looks back at him again, antenna laying back a little more. 

"Inside of my armor is fur lined. Makes it comfy. But for you…" he hesitates. He turns, to mess with a small pile of fabrics that Crow couldn't quite make out. 

He pulls something out and tosses it at Crow. Crow catches it.

It's a slightly worn and bigger cloak- the neck part covered in a thick, brown and white fur. The inside is partially covered with fur as well but stopped higher on. Crow slowly unravels it, and with a slightly flustered jolt, he begins to set it up. 

He half uses his own and half uses the one Emmett gave him to prop himself up, then curls up. He looks back up at Emmett, but the Exo has already turned away from him and presumably fallen asleep.

Crow turns back towards the wall. The cloak faintly smells of pine and sea salt. Crow unsurely nuzzles into it.

\-------

The morning comes earlier than either of the two Hunters would have hoped, even if Emmett is the one who wakes Crow up and gets him to start moving. He realizes quickly though that even if it was a slow start, when Crow was awake, he was a lot more of a morning person than Emmett was.

"The City feels more lively, today." Crow points out as they approach the shoreline, where the fog fades into normal land. "Things seem more vibrant. Seems more Guardians are out too."

Emmett doesn't say much, only reaches up to make sure his helmet is fully set on. He looks over, making sure Crow has his own. From there, he nods a little.

"Curse seems to have reset. That's why everything feels…" his eyes trail up to the giant tower, no longer as covered in blights. He doesn't say it but Crow figures it was going to be something about his internal clock feeling even more messed up than usual. 

Emmett brings out his ghost, turning in a way around Viper. Crow notes the way he turns looks like he's shielding Viper, hyper-defensive about his Ghost in an area where Guardian's are especially active at the moment.

Viper brings up a small projection of a map, and Emmett glances over it. He communes with his Ghost for a moment, before shaking his head.

Viper disappears with a shimmer of Light and Emmett looks back towards Crow. "We'll be heading into the gardens. The Ogre's off that way."

Crow nods, following Emmett as he begins walking towards the main tunnels to get to The Strand. "This definitely feels like we're going backwards in the order we track these two… Usually the weaker one dies and the stronger one is drawn to it."

Emmett shrugs. "The bigger one just really wanted to fight us, I guess." He says, looking off to the side and around. He steps a bit further from a Guardian that strays too close while walking towards Petra. "Maybe we'll find a third target by the death of the Ogre."

Crow nods. "Possibly. Then what after these?"

Emmett raises his head a little. "Spider's given us three other targets. We'll be jumping between planets." He says, nodding a little. "Tangled Shore, Earth, and Nessus. Spider has given us a little over a week and a half to fulfill our quota. We shouldn't have a problem."

Crow nods slowly. "I'm usually not allowed out this long. Baron Spider usually has me back within three Earth days…"

Emmett shrugs. "Think he only agreed to this because he wants you to learn how to use your light better." He says. "Also because these creatures out of his hair means better business. And he's…" Emmett trails off, shrugging. "Money is money, I guess. Who's the horse to refuse to pull the wagon when it's fed gloriously?"

Crow nods slowly. "What do you do it for?" He asks, hoping to provide some more insight into Emmett himself.

Emmett falls silent, then shrugs. Crow supposes he doesn't want to mention it. They continue onto the Gardens in a heavy silence.

\---

The fight with the Ogre blows over as well as it could have gone. Crow gets closer in the fight this time- and really shows off his power. When they get back to the camp, Emmett seems...warmer.

"You're already good with your light." The Exo points out, grabbing his spare cloak off the higher ledge. "You know how to form it and not let it overpower yourself." 

Crow watches him. He looks towards the cloak Emmett gave him, and goes to grab it. 

"It can overpower Guardians? Their own light?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "And...thank you. Baron Spider thinks I am...worse than I am, I think."

Emmett nods. "Just as grief can. Just as pain can. Just as demotivation can." He brings a hand up, sparking arc and letting it cover his arm in electricity and a neon glow. "I've seen Solar cause burns worse than any real fire. Void can cause loss of sensation in whatever area it's affected and Arc is...total loss of control for some body parts. Of course to a Guardian injuries are no more than a temporary ailment usually."

Crow takes this information in. He looks back, and studies Emmett's face for a moment. More particularly his injured eye. "But your-"

"Don't." Emmett simply says. A small warning, no anger or annoyance. Just not wanting to go there.

"Alright." Crow says. 

Emmett kicks even more dirt over the ashes. "We should be ready to head out. We have to check in with Spider. From there we'll continue onto the Tangled shore, okay?"

Crow looks back. He nods with a small smile as he holds out a folded cloak to Emmett. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett fiddles with the neck of his cloak while Spider and Crow speak back in the lair. He's sitting near the elevators, having cleared it of fallen for the moment. 

The rocks feel strangely silent, he thinks. A deep cold wind blows through the broken parts of meteors, and he brings his legs under himself to save what little heat he had. 

It doesn't help. He curls up more and tries to think of anything else but the silence but the feeling of clawing nothingness still scratches at his insides. He becomes quickly frustrated with this feeling.

He had- well had thought he had- expunged the feelings of loneliness he got in times like this. Going from a fireteam of 3 to an exile was hard, but he was sure he had overcome it by now. He could go on month-long trips by himself and feel nothing- and could find comfort in the silence of the moon's most hidden altars.

So why was he feeling like this? It made him angry. Made him want to tear at whatever part of him was still like this like a wolf tearing into a rabbit.

He gripped at his stomach, back arching up more, in a hostile way.

Crow's voice broke him out of it.

"Emmett?" The voice came. Emmett's head popped up, antennas perking like dog ears.

Crow stared at him from the ground, at the rocks he was sitting on. "Are we ready?"

Emmett eased his claws from digging into softer areas, and slowly nodded. The feeling of that loneliness eased, dropping slowly as he looked up at Crow. 

"We...should be. Yea." He said. Emmett hopped down, stepping towards the elevator. "I can follow the tracks easier this time but if how faint the signature is...we'll be travelling for a good day or two. Maybe three depending on how fast our target is moving." He looks back. "If you follow me, I'll put us on the right track. I have… enough rations for this. But our next target will be Earth after this so I can restock."

Crow nods. "Oh and...were you alright?"

Emmett looks back. He thinks for a moment, and supposes if he will be dealing with this feeling… he should at least be kinder.

"I'll be fine." He says, his optics mimicking the slight squint eyes would do in a soft smile.

Crow slowly nods. He peeks up though, and Emmett brushes past him. "Time to go, then."

The Awoken flushes, and follows after him.

\---

The first day on the plains is uneventful. It's rock as far as Crow's eyes can see but he remembers it up here. They spend most of the day travelling by Sparrow and only getting off if Emmett needed to check tracks. 

They make a camp on a central side, near a crack and away from too much windy weather on the far edges. Emmett gets his ghost to transmat something this time, with more space on the ground and area to set things up. It's a tent for two, with a bit of extra space even.

He also transmats rations down, outside of the snacks he had for them both on the trail. He cooks for them both that afternoon.

Crow finds himself watching the fire once again. Emmett looks up quicker this time, and chuckles a bit before holding out something to him.

Crow takes it this time, again. He shyly bites into it. This time it's human food- something he doesn't really recognize but it's better than Hive so he enjoys it. "What is this?"

Emmett leans back a little. "Rattlesnake meat." He holds a hand out to the side. "Humans used to call it exotic. Rare and a delicacy… there's enough of them that try to interfere in Patchrun that I beg to differ."

Crow nods. "I ran into those ones, when I was travelling alone on Earth." He shook his head. "Pesky little things. The venom won't kill you…"

"But it stings like a bitch, and gives you that nauseous feeling of your body eating itself." Emmett laughs a little. "I've been bit...one too many times."

Crow laughs a little. He sits back a bit more, then looks up.

"It's getting late." He says, looking over to Emmett. The exo nods and stands, kicking dirt over the fire to help smother it.

"I don't have two tents so we'll be sharing this one. It's big though." Emmett says. He ducks past Crow, and crawls over to the left side of the tent before curling up like a cat.

Crow watches. He takes one last look at the stars above them, before climbing in as well. He takes the right side, unhooking his cloak to use it as a half pillow and half blanket.

"The stars are pretty, tonight." He notes. Emmett looks back at him for a moment, and nods before rolling back over. 

Crow messes with his cloak. It's thin and unfurred, not as bulky. Shyly, he reaches out to tap Emmett. 

"Can I have one of your cloaks again?" He asks, softly. Emmett looks back from his makeshift pile of old cloaks. He pulls out two this time, having more than last time and gently nudges them over to Crow. Crow takes them, and nudges them into his own pile.

He lays back down, and is once again enveloped by the feeling of sea salt and pine. Crow nuzzles into it fully.

\--

The next day they meet other Guardians. They don't recognize Crow- not really. But they do his partner, and Emmett straightens up when he sees them.

"Shrike." They greet. Emmett tenses, tilting his head down. 

"What do you want?" Emmett asks. Crow wants to question why they call him Shrike, but he stays silent for now. 

The other hunter clasps their hands in front of him. "Why, only to come thank you of course! You brought us new meat into our ranks."

Emmett steps a bit in front of Crow. 

"No need for that. We aren't a cult and we don't mean them." The hunter drops their hands. "We've taken to calling the new Warlock Wolfsbane." They laugh, bitter and aggressive. "Wolfsbane because he will become your undoing one day, I think. You are teaching him?"

Emmett only stares.

"He says you are anyways. Wolfsbane shows potential. Not as much as you have if you come back to us but…" they slowly shrug. "Just remember your roots. We are always looking to have our best bounty hunter back on the rails."

"You'll all be culled." The Shadows were a ploy. The man behind it hated the darkness. Emmett knew this.

"Maybe so. Maybe not." The hunter waves a hand. "I'll have to get going though. You know my contact if you ever seek respite. Your new colleagues are…"

The hunter looks at Crow, eyeing him up and down. "Weaker."

Crow's light flickers at his hands and he narrows his eyes. The light erupts into a purple fire at his will.

The hunter laughs again. "Feisty, however. Deceitful in appearance." 

Emmett cuts in. "For someone with the nickname Dredgen Zephyr, you sure run a dangerous mouth. Leave if you're going to leave."

The hunter tilts their head down. "For someone with the nickname Shrike, you sure act with the aggression of a wolf."

Emmett's hand comes back, sparking and freezing in cycles. Crow prepares to fight.

The hunter relents though. "I must get going though. Duty calls. Just remember what I said."

The hunter disappears in a transmat, shimmering with orange light. The two are left standing in the field, with only a wind tugging at their cloaks.

"Who was that?" Crow asks, his light dissipating.

Emmett lets his own, and looks at Crow. He looks back, before relenting. "Old friends. Stupid people." He turns, shrugging. "Thinks themselves an awful rebellion yet struggles to step outside the Vanguard. Probably think themselves a religion too…" he mutters the last part, shaking his head.

Crow only nods. They continue on again in silence for a while.

"They were stupid to call you weak." Emmett says after a few moments.

Crow looks at Emmett. He tilts his head.

"You don't even look it. That skinny little morsel… I could tear them to shreds if we went head to head." Emmett raises his head, and his hand twitches under his gloves. For this short moment, Crow sees that want for violence he hadn't shown much. "That's probably why they left so quick. I leave my spot as their Bounty Hunter and next thing you know they're acting like a salesman." He mutters, shaking his head.

Crow nods slowly. "They were the Shadows? Of Yor?" 

Emmett looks at Crow, having not expected him to know that. He slowly nods though. "Yea. How'd you know them?"

"They come to Baron Spider's a few times. Most of them rep the name proudly." Crow looks at Emmett. "You use an older name."

Emmett shrugs. "I'm not...with them anymore. They're bad people." He says, reaching up to rest a hand on his neck. "But I got the name through betting circles in Gambit, and they...solidified it. Would take more time to try and cleanse it then to just leave it."

Crow nods. He looks to the side. "If it helps...Shrikes are really cute birds outside of their whole….y'know…"

Emmett looks over. He chuckles, reaching a hand over. He curls in his claws, and then nudges his hand against Crow to push him. "Dork."

Crow looks away to hide his cheesy grin.

\----

They set up camp not too far from their target this time. They spend most of the day travelling and when Emmett realizes they won't catch it before the night rolls in and it's long due time to stop, he finally relents. This camp is nestled on a small ledge, further down but far enough away so the winds from below don't blow too much.

Emmett uses precooked rations this time. It's crackers, cheese, and something that looks vaguely like meatloaf. There's a dessert bar also, and they eat in between short small talk (Crow finds the weather in the plains isn't a good subject too). After dinner though, Emmett kicks ashes over the fire and the coolness seeps in without it. He goes back to the tent, climbing in.

He takes left, and Crow follows soon after. He notices Emmett strays a bit further though, sitting a bit closer to Crow. The Awoken supposes it's just because he's not fully laying down yet.

"It's a shame we couldn't see the stars tonight." He says. Emmett looks over, and nods a little. 

"Yea. We'll be among them, soon though. They look prettier from ships anyways." He says. Crow nods a little and smiles.

Emmett grabs the cloaks out from his pile again, and holds them out to Crow. Crow takes them, fluffing up the fur before making a makeshift comfort pile. When he looks over, Emmett has already 'nested' and is pressed into the pile, curled up and going to sleep.

Crow lays down. Feeling more confident by Emmett coming closer, he moves it a little bit closer. Emmett makes a noise that...Crow definitely places as more animal, and then leans into the body heat a little bit more. 

He's cold, Crow thinks. That's all. With a blush covering his cheeks heavily, he closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

\---

They wake up early the next morning. Emmett finds their target in an arena of rocks and advances on them himself this time. Crow sits up further and watches as Emmett duels the fallen himself.

He mixes Arc and Stasis in a way that Crow has found he had never really matched. The staff seems most comfortable to him, but the Awoken looks away as he drives it through the fallens chin. It spews ether from the wound in small bursts until Emmett draws the staff out, in which it erupts from the open cut in a fountain. The target struggles, reaching up with four arms to grasp, and yet they still fall.

Emmett comes back up, and Crow looks over his armor, splattered in blue and white. It drips off his armor and claws onto the ground, and he's already brought out his ghost by the time he's upon the Awoken.

"Earth next." He says, looking at Crow behind that taken helmet. "It'll give me time to hunt animals on the way and restock my actual rations. We'll be eating half decent things. And if we land in the right place….should only take a day."

He drops his ghost and Viper disappears again."However I'll be communicating to Spider that he's going to need to give us another day or two due to the absurdity of making us track all the way out here to get this target."

A panic rises in Crow's stomach. "But getting back will take another 2 and a half. We only have two at the most." His brain races between Glint and other things, and it rises and builds though he figures he hides it well.

Emmett looks at him. He reaches out, placing a hand on Crow's shoulder. "I'll be contacting him from my ship, so don't worry. And if he doesn't accept then we'll take you back before the Nessus hunt. I doubt he'd decline if I can offer him something worth his time though."

Crow raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Well, I mentioned it in the beginning. Most of these targets are interfering with his trade routes." Emmett says. "The more we clear, the faster he gets stock, and the more money and power comes to him, as much as I dislike that." The Exo shrugs. "But I'm not one to complain."

Crow rubs at his arm, before finally nodding. "You think he'll accept?"

Emmett nods. He folds in his claws and nudges Crow with his knuckles in a more friendly way. "And if he doesn't, we can always take you back."

Crow stares, before finally nodding. "Yea, I guess you're right."

Emmett 'smiles' from behind his helmet, and holds back out Viper. "Let's get back to our ships so I can talk to him and we can set on course, then."


	3. Chapter 3

An arrow soars through the underbrush, making a zipping noise in the cool, afternoon air. The deer it's targeting has no chance to react before the rest of its herd scatters, and it's neck is impaled on an arrow. It falls, white fur turning red under the wound. The dew of the forest remains near undisturbed, save for the scattering of the deer.

Emmett stands finally, nocking another arrow into his bow before starting forward. Crow followed slowly and carefully, trying to avoid the various thorn bushes and holes.

"A 12 point buck." Emmett says, a smugly proud tone to his voice. He leaned down, gripping the deer by the antlers. "Call that a trophy."

"12 points… the points are determined by the ones on the antlers, right?" Crow asks. He knew a lot about what could be considered trophies to guardians- but hunting Earthen animals...he wasn't on Earth a lot and much preferred birds anyways.

Emmett nods. "Most of them are 8 or 9 point bucks. But this one's a 12 point. Not the rarest thing but a nice find."

Crow purses his lips. "So what do the point counts mean if we're just...hunting for food?"

"Personal bragging rights amongst other people who hunt. Few and far between but still." Emmett drags the deer up, shifting so he could carry the weight. "We'll uh...make a camp closer to here, for now. It'll give me time to skin the deer and we can use it for our food tonight."

Crow nods, and then walks around, watching Emmett work on carrying it. He then moves to take the other end of the deer, and Emmett looks back, giving him a thankful look. 

"Let's find a nice clearing." He says, looking back. "Something with an open sky." 

Crow smiles a bit, and nods. "So we can see the stars?"

Emmett chuckles. "They're...always prettier from Earth, in my opinion."

\----

The camp that night is set in a ring of trees. Emmett shares the last of the rations he had prepared beforehand since he had a deer to restock the meat- and it was some venison jerky. 

As Emmett worked on skinning the deer, Crow watched the sky while chowing down on the jerky. He did his best to ignore the sounds of a knife tearing through fur and skin, while he looked up.

"Do you know any of the constellations, Emmett?" Crow asks after a few moments. Emmett looks back, surprised at the use of his real name for once. 

"Some of them. Not much and-" he looks back, and then brings a hand out. Crow looks over at his sudden stop, and soon realizes that Emmett is grimacing at the amount of blood that had been starting to build up on his armor.

"Finally noticed?" Crow asks, an amused smile on his face. Emmett looks over, and laughs nervously.

"It got...sticky. I noticed." He says. "Usually I don't mind blood when i'm working but since we have some respite…" He shifts to put his knife down, before shifting to take his chestplate and cloak off. Emmett sets the chestplate to the side so he could clean it, puts the cloak farther away since it was more clean, and then moved to pull the fabric part off. He folds it and sets it to the side as well, now shirtless and mostly armorless as he removed the ornate buckling and silver parts of his gauntlets as well. "I'll work on cleaning it in the morning I suppose."

Crow watches with a half flush and half interested look. On one hand,he had never seen Emmett without anything other than his helmet. On the other, even his armor didn't have that much buckling and decoration.

Emmett stretched, the purple and pink-streaked metal parting in certain places to reveal more synthetic skin, before he leaned back down and continued skinning the deer. Crow looked away before he was noticed for his staring.

Emmett saws through the neck bone to take the head, then drags the skin off fully. He sets it down, before backing up. 

"At Least I avoided the most of it on my hands…" he mutters, looking at the absolute mess of gore on his knife. Even under crimson blood, it still faintly shines white with taken traces.

He grimaces and shakes his head, setting his knife off to the side and leaving the deer on the temporary hanging area he had made. He walks over to Crow's small, pushed over (with a struggle Emmett had witnessed) log, and sits down beside him.

Crow looks over, wide eyed and surprised. A few days ago, Emmett would barely talk to him, let alone sit next to him. Emmett looks back, and tilts his head with a flick of his antenna. "Do you...want me to move?"

Crow shakes his head, and then looks back at the fire with a nervous laugh. "I was just surprised is all." He says, and Emmett's eyes squint a little in happiness.

"I wouldn't do it around most people. Be grateful." He says, half joking. Crow laughs, and then nudges against him as Emmett uses this to try and steal back a piece of his jerky.

"Thief." Crow says, and Emmett rolls his eyes playfully before bumping Crow gently.

"Hoarder of food. I should start calling you dragon." Emmett jokes, munching on the stolen piece of deer jerky. 

"Mmm….only food I steal from you. It's cooked nicer." Crow says, before noticing something. He narrows his eyes. "Your hands...they're clawed. Like your gauntlets."

Emmett's antennas prick like a dog. "Hm?" He takes a moment to register. "Oh. Yeah, it was something I had my old body mods person do for me." He says, holding out one of his hands to look at the claws. They're sharp, black, and wolfish. "Had a few other things. My fangs are one of them. Most of the other stuff is gone though."

Crow nods. "What were the other ones?"

Emmett looks at him. He then slowly turns, shifting so Crow can see his back.

Among the scars of chipped paint and scrapes, there's a white line along his spine. It's dotted with black ports, and Crow narrows his eyes.

"We went through a phase where most of the stuff we tried was just looks and sucked to try and actually use." Emmett says. 

Crow reaches out, to run a finger along it. Emmett would have blushed hard if he was human, but instead he swallows the jolt and looks away so Crow can't see his expression.

"It's uh…" Emmett pauses, getting his thoughts back in line. "Spikes. They were spikes. Long, would lay down over top of each other until they flared out. Would have shredded my armor in any practical use…" 

Crow's finger stops at the bottom of his spine, where there's pink markings around a slightly larger but more covered up and repaired port, the top just visible under his leg armor. "And this one?"

Emmett is way beyond flustered. "A tail. Tails suck on exos if they weren't made with them we learned- was hard to fit with my armor, was a weak spot if we didn't load serrated edges onto it, and changed my center of balance. I couldn't walk much until she removed it. With more practice maybe but the first points still stand…"

Crow nods slowly, and brings his hand away. Emmett gathers himself before turning back. 

"I would share some with you, but Awoken don't have the versatility Exo do, I imagine.." Crow notes, leaning his head on his hand. 

Emmett's antenna lay back a bit in thought. "I mean...there's always piercings."

Crow laughs. "Baron Spider would kill me probably. I wouldn't put it past him to not let me get piercings and stuff."

The two shared a few laughs, before it fell into a silence again. Emmett rubbed his arm a little, looking up with a sigh.

"We should go to bed." He says, looking back out to the ring of trees. "We'll have our target by midday tomorrow without any trouble."

Crow nods. He stands, and then reaches out. Emmett gently takes his hand, using the help.

The touch lasts longer than normal, and Emmett reluctantly lets go after a few seconds to crawl into the tent. He goes more towards the left side again, and Crow takes his rightful place on the right.

Routine, Emmett thinks. He likes it more than chaos. He reminds himself it's temporary and his heart aches a little when he thinks this.

He scooches a bit closer to Crow, shyly. Crow goes silent on the rustling on his side, before Emmett feels the gentle brush of the Awoken. He lays a little closer tonight, and Emmett curls up again. Crow reaches over, gently nudging him. 

Emmett doesn't need to be told. He simply digs out two of his cloaks from the fabric pile before handing them over. Crow nudges into them and soon falls still.

Emmett's kept awake though. He turns his head a little to look at Crow, before back at the tent wall. Crow was...so royal. So soft yet matching up in danger to any other Guardian. He almost looked empathetic when Emmett killed the deer. Emmett was all teeth and claws. He could acknowledge that the feeling in his chest was a growing romance, but he could also acknowledge that oh, Crow deserved so much better than he could possibly give.

Emmett lets out a sigh, and nudges back into his cloaks.

\---

The next day is almost buzzkill. They don't find the target until late, in which they corner it in a cave. It's dark, and windy, and Viper and Glint hang out as handy flashlights.

"This…" Crow starts, as he walks through a spider web. He bats at himself, shaking wildly for a moment before checking himself over.

"...Sucks." Emmett finishes. He cringes as a large drop of water hits him, much bigger than any rain drop. "Why do Fallen like caves so much?" The exo complains, pausing at a fork on the road to read the energy signatures before turning left.

"Dark spaces? Maybe it's something that reminds them of their home? I wish I knew." Crow says, dodging a low hanging stalactite.

Emmett huffs. "We're coming up on it." He says. They walk for a few more minutes in relative silence, before coming into a larger cavern.

The Wrathborn is tearing something to shreds and Emmett doesn't really want to find out what exactly it is. It turns though, sees them and lets out a roar.

Emmett sighs softly. Crow feels the air around them spark with static, making his hair stand on end. He looks over, but as soon as he does the static disappears, and the sir temperature in his immediate area drops as Emmett's arc freezes over deep and dark blue.

In his first hand a scythe forms, and when it hits the fallen it freezes it. His other hand does the same, and he throws this one too- save for this one shatters the fallen's frozen body on impact. The Wrathborn is spread into millions of tiny pieces across the cave floor.

"Wow." A voice echoes around the cavern from behind them. Emmett turns on his hell quickly, and the room is cast into a darkness as he yanks down Viper. The ghost disappears quickly, and Emmett draws his Malfeasance.

The entrance to the cavern is blocked by a Human Hunter, and a Warlock. The human lights a cigarette, and the immediate area around the end lights up orange. The smoke hazes whatever light was entering from behind them. 

"So you really fell that hard to the darkness huh?" The Hunter asks. Crow stares, and reaches up subconsciously to make sure his helmet is on. 

"What the hell do you want?" Emmett asks, words dripping with Venom. 

"You're on Vanguard territory." The Warlock announces, stepping forward. They're crowned in a crystalline blue mask and crown, wrapped with brown fabric. Their robes are dyed in neon blue and black.

"Motherfucker-" Emmett mutters. He had completely not realized. "So what? We're doing you dumbasses a favor by being out here. Killing what you're too lazy to."

Crow reaches for Emmetts arm to try and calm him down, but the Warlock's light starts to flare and Crow feels static shoot up his arm as Emmett's does too. He pulls his hand back (and as inappropriate as it is, blushes wildly at the fact that the other light felt like it had just seeped into his very soul). 

A growl rips from Emmett's voice box, low and repeating. Crow's blush does not ease up.

"Whether it was causing a problem or not that is for Vanguard Guardians to decide, not you." The Warlock states, light fully flaring and ignoring.

Emmett's suit. "We got our target dead. Let us out and we will mean you no harm."

The Hunter behind the Warlock laughs. "No can do buddy." He notes, letting the cigarette fall and stamping it out. "We'll be taking you back for arrest either alive, or taking your body for the morgue dead."

Emmett's long unused light sparks, making cracking and roaring noises almost as fierce as any thunderstorm. The Warlock's does the same, but it's….more controlled, not as wild.

"I think we'll be leaving here alive, and away from you. Whether I have to kill you or not." Emmett says, forming his staff partially. The other Hunter laughs, harsh and aggressive.

"Bring it then." The Hunter says. 

In a second, the room ignites with light. Crow jumps back as the Warlock raises, before a concentrated beam of arc light cuts through the cavern. It leaves black marks in its trail as it sweeps, and Crow barely ducks out of the way in time. His own light activates in reaction, in a purple fire.

The Warlock lands gracefully back on the ground, and this time the cavern is ignited in a rain of bullets. Emmett's staff fully forms and he catches some of them in a twirl. One is shot back and digs itself into the hunter's shoulder.

Emmett dives for the Warlock this time, and the Warlock jumps back. They play a rather short game of cat and mouse, before Emmett traps them far enough to slam his staff down on their robes. It shreds when the Warlock pulls hard enough, but gives Emmett enough time to claw at them harshly.

His claws dig through their stomach with serrated edges, and a red seeps out onto the neon blue, staining it crimson. He jumps back, and gets out his Malfeasance, loading a devourer round into it.

He had thought he was far past this. Apparently not.

The other Hunter however had doven for Crow. Hearing a yell from one of them, Emmett turns.

Crow struggles, but burns into the Hunters side. He kicks him off, then darts over to Emmett.

Emmett nods his head down towards the entrance of the tunnel. Crow darts past him, summoning his sparrow once it's big enough to. Emmett stays back to draw his bow and an arrow. He draws back the string, and shoots it towards the Hunter to keep him at bay before turning and running after Crow.

He summons his sparrow, barely giving himself time to climb on before he presses hard on the boosters. He tears after Crow until they're both back in the woods, and the Hunter is yelling at their backs. 

Crow tears into the woods, and Emmett speeds up a little to go at a pace beside him. His devourer round is still loaded, and he clicks into the comm channel again.

"Do you trust me?" He asks. Crow looks over for a split second, before back. 

"Of course." Crow asks, sounding half out of breath but curious. 

"Slow down." Emmett says. Crow looks at him like he's crazy, but eases up on the boosters.

Emmett waits until it's slow enough, and shifts on his sparrow. He brings his closer until there's a threat of crashing, before moving again.

Crow is only half paying attention, when he feels the added weight on the back of his sparrow. There's a loud whirring noise and a crash behind them as without it's rider, Emmett's sparrow goes flying back into a tree. The Exo shifts until he's not still in danger of flying off, and then taps Crow's shoulder. "Speed up again."

Crow obliges, and presses on the boosters again. Emmett presses against his back, slowly, very slowly shifting until he can look behind them.

He draws his Malfeasance out of the holster again. The tip smokes in a mix of white and black taken smoke and the dangerous purple smoke of the devourer. He takes aim, and then fires.

It wouldn't hit a ghost like it's usually supposed to be used for, but it dug into the engine of the sparrow better than any normal bullet would. The sparrow smoked until the Hunter riding it fell out of control, and the Warlock handbraked to turn and go help him as he crashed.

Emmett watches for a moment more, before shifting to turn back. "We should be good now." He says, setting his head on Crow's back as his chassis rose and fell rapidly from stress. He slowly calms himself down, and then lets out a small laugh. "I think I'm gonna be sticking on your sparrow for the rest of the ride."

Crow turns his head for a second before looking back. "That was dangerous." He says, pursing his lips a little.

Emmett's eyes squint with a smile, and he laughs. He sets his head on Crow's shoulder, giving him puppy eyes from behind his mask in a playful manner. "Did you not twust me?" He asks, giving a baby voice.

Crow blushes hard, and then laughs a little. "I guess you are... _ you. _ " he says, and Emmett laughs again.

Now about would be the time where someone would lean back if they were playing. Emmett however hesitates. He keeps his head there, before turning it a little to nudge into Crow's shoulder. There's a few moments of him being still before he reaches up to gently set his hands on Crow's waist and Crow just about crashes the sparrow right there.

"Is this okay?" Emmett asks softly.

Crow's face is near entirely covered in a blush, down to his neck. "Yea." He says, voice almost cracking.

Emmett smiles behind his helmet and nudges more into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Crow and Emmett are in a camp deep in a half cave half jungle part of Nessus. They're far from any parts Guardians frequent, and it's a darker night out. Not that they can see it through the thicket and Vex infection at the caml, but the shadows seem darker and Crow had found a spot in his want for a bit to his thoughts.

Crow's watching the stars through the small hole in the roof, having gone to go rest in his thoughts a bit further from Emmett. He was having a certain trouble processing things.

"His walls are thin." Crow says. Glint beeps beside him.

"He's lowered them for you. You see the way he acts towards Spider and other Guardians." Glint notes, coming over closer to bump into Crow gently. " _ You're  _ the only one he actually is nice to."

Crow brings up his hands. "I don't know how I feel about him." He says, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You blush every time he touches you." Glint points out, shell lowering as if to narrow his eye. "You cuddle the cloaks he gives you."

"I do not!" Crow says, shaking his head. "They just...smell nice. And are comforting."

"You also nearly crashed your sparrow when he set his head on your shoulder. You trusted him with barely a second thought when he asked you too." Glint continues.

"He helped me back there though- only right for me to repay the debt by trusting him…" Crow sets his face in his hands. 

"Oh please. Even when he's covered in Ether and Blood you give him puppy love eyes. He flared up his light and you blushed when it hit you which- gross." Glint teases jokingly, floating around his head. "Someones in loveeeeee."

Crow huffs at Glint's teasing tone, but a part of him is glad that even with their situation, he can still let go of some of his stress. He stands though, and turns. "We should head back to camp before he gets worried."

Glint beeps in amusement at this, and then disappears in a shimmer of light.

\----

In the camp, Emmett faces a similar situation.

After his last particularly crash and burn relationship, he thought love at first sight was a lie and that most Guardians were stuck up assholes and he was better without someone.

However, Crow had changed this philosophy. Emmett found himself, despite being more of a lone wolf, craving Crow's presence around him. He rarely let people get close let alone touch him and kept his belongings close, yet he had let Crow see failed body mods on his spine and even given him cloaks to use temporarily- let alone snuggling up to him from behind on his sparrow. 

He was starting to slowly think that maybe it was just most Tower Guardians he was wary of.

He could accept that he had developed feelings for Crow rather quick, and that they had bloomed like roses in his chest and burned at his chassis like solar light. But he also had accepted something else as commonplace. 

He was not the kind of lover that the pretty Awoken deserved.

He shakes his head, and gets his mind off of it. He takes the food off from over the fire (some fish he had managed to grab back on Earth) and sets the small pan to the side, grabbing out one for himself. He looks up though as Crow comes back, and waves a bit. "Welcome back."

Crow waves back, and comes to the log beside Emmett. Without a word Emmett scoots to make room for him, and scoots the pan to him.

"Fish?" Crow asks, and Emmett nods as he takes a bite of his. Crow smiles a little, and takes his own.

"I used to eat fish more commonly when we were out and about and not tied down. I haven't had it in a while though." Crow says. He begins to chow down and they eat in silence.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Crow says suddenly, looking away after a second.

Emmett looks at him with confused eyes.

"I didn't feel like I was able to help enough, in the fight and all. It just felt like…"

Emmett raises a hand and places it on Crow's back gently. "You did fine. You kept the Hunter at bay." He says. "That void stuff you do...It's cool. I've never been able to make Void into flame like that. It's been a while since I've used the spectral blades either and I wouldn't...rely on myself with them." He says. He looks forward, bringing his hands back to gesture. "Spider thinks you're weak, or wants himself to believe you're weak. You're not. And you did just fine in that fight. Those assholes got what they deserved." Emmett says, giving a celebratory gesture.

Crow smiles a little, looking over. His eyes twinkle with a soft emotion, and he nods, mimicking the gesture. "Maybe you're right."

Emmett looks up though, and then over. "Do you wanna go ahead and go to sleep? We can get up early tomorrow. These jungles suck to navigate and we have 4 days. Not too short but…"

Crow nods. "I guess you're right."

Emmett nods, and puts out the fire. He kicks dirt over it, then turns to the tent. 

He follows Crow in this time, and lays down behind the other. He nudges a little closer, until they're close but not quite touching.

Crow shifts behind him until his side is pressed into Emmett's back. Emmett gives a soft purring noise, and shifts until he's able to curl up a little like a cat, head on his arms.

"Thanks for the cloaks, by the way." Crow mutters softly, already sounding a little tired. Emmett had put his cloaks for him earlier that time, and Emmett gave a hum in response. 

"You don't have to thank me." The exo says softly. Crow smiles sleepily this time, and shifts until he's curled up in Emmett's side. 

Emmett glances at him, and spares a small, tired smile before shutting down his systems most of the way.

\----

Crow wakes up earlier than usual that morning. It's a while before they should need to wake up, but the rare animal had showed up and rustled the tent. It was loud enough to wake him up.

Emmett however, is already up. He's packing up the few materials he had besides the main tent, and clearing most of the tracks they would have left in terms of structure. When Crow climbs out, he sits in front and watches for a moment as Emmett works.

He notices after a few minutes, antenna perking up, and looks over at Crow. "You're up early."

"So are you." Crow notes, leaning his head on his hand and yawning.

Emmett chuckles. "I suppose you're right. We don't need to start moving for about another hour." He says, turning back and getting Viper to transmat another smaller item. 

"We can start moving once the tents are packed though." Crow says, standing to stretch. "Early start?" 

Emmett looks over. He tilts his head. "You don't wanna nap for another hour."

Crow shakes his head. "I'm already awake. Won't be able to sleep I think."

The Exo nods. "Can you grab the cloaks then? I'll fold and transmat them, I just need them out." 

Crow nods. He turns and climbs back in. Messing with the cloaks for a moment, he begins to gather them in his arms in a messy pile.

\------

The ravine they come to while travelling is deep, a slight fog at the bottom and a waterfall for the east end of it. Long red vines and foliage dripped into it, and it was unfortunately too wide to cross through jumping.

Emmett stares down into the river at the bottom, leaned over the edge. He narrows his eyes, then leans back.

"What do we do?" Crow asks. Emmett looks back to the waterfall, a few miles down and then across again.

"Travelling around will take us half a day at the least." He says. He looks back at Crow. "Will you trust me again?"

Crow narrows his eyes, then nods. "Of course." He says.

Emmett smiles. "Great. Wait to follow me until I know it's safe.

Crow doesn't have time to ask what he's doing before he backs up, and takes a running start. He jumps once off the cliff, then again to get further. His third jump places him just able to catch a ledge further down, and he pulls himself up. 

He looks back at Crow, and gives a thumbs up.

Crow stares down. Seeing Emmett make it though…

Using newfound confidence he backs up. Emmett stares from his spot, sitting atop a rock half-eaten by Vex infection. A second later, Crow comes jumping over the edge. He jumps, then jumps again. Yet, he still doesn't have enough distance to make it.

Emmett ducks and reaches out, grabbing him just before he can fall. Crow stares up at him, wide eyed and Emmett huffs a chuckle. "We need to get you some stompees."

He pulls Crow up, and sits on the rock as Crow lets himself lie down and calm down.

"I thought I was going to die." Crow says, sounding out of breath. 

Emmett laughs a little, half guilty. "Sorry about that."

Crow looks over. Shaking his head and listening to Glint tsk-ing in the back of his head, he laughs. "It was exhilarating."

Emmett brightens, antenna perking up. His eyes squint in a smile, and he slowly stands and turns. "I'm sure we'll have to pull off some more deadly jumps in here as well. Nessus is never kind to those with a fear of danger." He says, reaching out to help Crow up.

The touch lingers and Emmett is the one to let go this time, as he looks up. He moves around the rock, before tensing up and then launching himself at a wall above them.

He grabs on as much as he can, leaving him hanging from his arms. His claws have made white lines on the rock and he swings his feet until he can get them up too, and pushes himself up to the small ledge. He looks down at Crow, and nods for him to follow before looking for his next spot.

He scales with relative ease, and Crow follows behind albeit a bit slower. They make it to the top after a while, and Emmett pulls himself over the edge before flopping down in the grass.

Crow is over aswell a few minutes later, pulling himself over and panting- albeit this time for exhaustion and not adrenaline. Emmett looks over to Crow flopped down beside him, and laughs a little. 

"Welcome to Nessus." He says, raising a hand half lazily to gesture. "Climbing, climbing and...more climbing."

Crow lets out a breathy laugh. "At Least it's better than if we were warlocks."

Emmett laughs genuinely, the first joke he had at in a while.

\---

The second day of travelling proves fruitless, and while Crow sets up the tent Emmett talks with his Ghost. 

Crow looks over, a soft smile playing on his lips. In their first day of meeting Emmett had moved to almost shield his Ghost from anyone, even Crow(Guardians were protective of their ghosts but Emmett even more so- probably due to his time as a Dredgen). Now here he was, communing freely with Viper without too much fear.

Emmett makes a gesture, and Viper shakes his shell. He sees the Exo sigh softly, bringing a hand up to rub at where the bridge of his nose might have been had he been human. He nods and Viper disappears with a shimmer of light.

"How far are we?" Crow calls over.

Emmett's antenna perk and he looks over. "3 days at the least." He says, walking over to help Crow. "We'll be cutting into our last day, and we're lucky we're not going past that."

Crow purses his lips in thought. "The fallen's tearing that fast through this jungle?"

"I didn't think anything- even a Wrathborn could move that fast." Emmett says, setting the last rod up. He clicks it into place, and the tent stands. "I mean, Nessus foliage is pretty thick…"

Crow hums out an agreement, then sits on the ground as Emmett moves to try and make a fire. 

He finally ignites it, and backs up as it flares before settling again. When it's fully lit, he brings out his Ghost and Crow faintly overhears them talking about rations.

Viper transmats down some of the deer meat from a few days prior, preserved and ready to be cooked. He also transmats down a small speak to cook it on, and Emmett spears the meat before setting it over the fire.

He uses the time where it's cooking on the one side to walk over to Crow, and sit down beside him. He leans a little on the Awoken, and Crow returns the gesture.

"Today was fun." Crow says softly. Emmett nods.

Crow closes his eyes. He's going to dread going back to Spider. He turns his head to nudge into the fur on Emmetts cloak. "Hey Em…?"

Emmett nearly dies at the nickname. He hadn't had a nickname in ages and in Crow's voice it sounded all the sweeter. "Hm?"

"Will you come visit me after this? At Spiders?" Crow asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "It just gets boring there and all…"

There's an unspoken trust to tell Emmett this. Emmett smiles a little, and nods. "Of course, Crow." He says. He holds back the entire thought- that if he had to he would slaughter Spider where he stood to make Crow happy. 

He usually pushes thoughts like that out of the way when not on the field. Here though he lets it seep and fester. He's only broken out of his thoughts by a crack of fire, to which he reaches out and turns the meat over. Crow gets off him so he can.

When he leans back though, he looks over. When Crow doesn't lean back on him, his antenna lay back and he takes the initiative, leaning on Crow and nudging into his shoulder gently. Crow flushes above him, and Emmett chuckles at his reaction.

Emmett leans back a little, though still lazing his head on Crow's shoulder. He brings a hand up, leaning up his claws a little when he holds Crow's face in one hand. Crow's face is a deep shade of purplish blue in the strange Awoken blush. Emmett's thumb brushes over Crow's cheek, and he narrows his eyes a little.

Crow waits, trying to figure what Emmett is thinking before the other pulls away. The Exo's eyes glance away before he turns to pull the meat off the fire and Crow hides a disappointed look.

Emmett hums something and takes the pan, slicing the meat off into tinier pieces into the pan. He slides in between him and Crow after all that's left on the bone is just that, and most of the actual food is in the pan. He takes a piece out, and eats it before looking at Crow again.

Crow begins to eat as well. Some Nessus species of Cricket echo through the night air and Crow takes this time to reflect on what it all meant. Emmett seemed so close, yet when it felt like he would take the final steps, he became far away again. Ever so close, yet ever so far. 

When they finish, Emmett is the first to kick out the fire and turn to go into the tent. Crow looks back, and when Emmett gives him an expectant head tilt, he follows.

Emmett weasels out of the top layer of his armor this time, and Crow looks at him. 

"This is new." Crow says, watching him peel off the top half layers.

Emmett hums as moves the fabric under cloth of his armor to his waist. "Nessus heat. I'm used to Europa-" and the Black Garden, but he doesn't say that, "which is fairly cold. Wasn't bad at first but tonight…"

Crow nods. He watches though, half interested. Emmett ties it off around his waist and looks up.

Crow flushes and looks away, and Emmett coos. "You don't seem so torn up about me doing it either, though."

Crow keeps his gaze away. "Let's just go to sleep." He says, rubbing at his cheeks as if that would help. He lies down, and Emmett passes over two new cloaks.

Crow knows Emmett knows what he's doing. Crow also wanted to do it back to Emmett, but he couldn't figure out what made Emmett tick and actually fluster. He liked touch, but it didn't fluster him like it did Crow.

Emmett lays his head on his hands, and Crow lays beside him. The Awoken half curls up in his side, and half just lays with him. The night falls darker outside, with the rustles of wildlife to mark the passing hours.

\---

Emmett stands in front of Crow. It was midday on the second day, and they had been travelling for a few hours. Now however, they're stopped by the same asshole from the Tangled Shore, with a Titan trailing them.

Emmett is tensed up, Arc light sparking off him. "Do you not learn?" He asks, tilting his head down and narrowing his eyes. "Leave us alone."

The Hunter clasps their hands, and shakes their head. "Someone has to watch you when you're not on Vanguard territory. Wouldn't want you to go on a little…" the Hunter makes a gesture, and the tone in their voice is all too cocky. "...rampage."

The growl that rips out of Emmetts throat is mimicked from something non-earthen, and makes even Crow step back. The Hunter across from them laughs, shaking their head. "That won't scare me. I've seen far scarier monsters than little red riding hood's wolf." The Hunter says, pointing at Crow for the red riding hood part. Crow's face scrunches and he furrows his brow.

"Leave." Emmett demands. The Hunter laughs again.

"I'd love to do that, Shrike. But unfortunately-" the Titan brings up a hand cannon, loading rounds into it as the Hunter talks. "I've got a debt I need to repay, and my teammate has more than a few transgressions against him from you." 

Crow steps forward, and the Hunter pipes up again. "Not you though, cousin." Crow had heard that told to him by other Awoken. "Spider will have my head, arms,  _ and  _ legs if you get caught in the crossfire. We're only here for Shrike."

Emmett stares. He shakes his head though, and nudges at Crow.

"Stay back in this one, yea? I'll work better with the tables against me anyways. As soon as they're both not looking, book it to our south." Emmett says softly into his and Crow's comm channel. He tosses his head in the direction they needed to run slightly, and then steps forward.

Emmett readjusts the snake ornaments on his gauntlets. He had done 1v4's in Gambit, he was sure he could finish this. 

"I'll fight, then." He says, drawing his sword. It drops the tip into the ground as he holds it, and he makes a show of bringing it up to set it over his shoulder.

The Hunter nods. "Perfect." They say, and then push the Titan forward. Emmett paces around the outside of the small clearing, and the Titan stays opposite of him.

"Always having everyone else do your dirty work." Emmett says, tsking at the Hunter. He shakes his head, and crouches down to a more defensive position. 

The Titan sprints at him, and in a second the clearing erupts with light. As the Titans shoulder covers in a thick solar light, doused in flames- Emmetts form covers in crackling and feral Arc lightning. As the Titan hits Emmett, it creates a small shockwave of energy.

Crow uses this flash and the underbrush to move closer to the Hunter. He sneaks slow, until he can get behind the Hunter. He doesn't do much, simply ducks and forces the Hunter's legs out from under them as they watch the fight.

The Hunter falls with a yelp and Crow stumbles back once he's done it. Using the surprise, he overloads their body with his own Void light then backs up. When the smoke from the burst dissipates, the two in the middle are revealed.

Emmett stands bloody, but burnt. The fabric on his armor is charred and reveals synthetic skin leaking oil in some places. The Titan is sparking faintly, but four large slashes are soaking the clothing on their stomach in blood.

The Titan tries to get up again, but Emmett catches them. He slams a heel down into their stomach, putting his weight on them and his second foot slams onto their helmet, digging claws into the metal helmet. The Titan reaches for him but Emmett catches him with his good hand. When the Titan flares burning Solar light into their hand, he yowls with pain but is quick to react.

In his off-hand- he grips his sword again- and drives it into their arm. The air sounds with a scream of guttural pain, as he separates bone from bone. Emmett pulls off them after that moment, as the light works to repair what he had done.

The previously flickering arc light freezes over into a dark stasis, and Emmett grabs the split wound. The Titan lets out another guttural scream, and Emmett snarls for them to be still as he freezes over the injury.

It wasn't meant to be helpful and it never would be. Until their light melted the icy darkness, it would prevent healing and keep it separated but searing in pain.

Emmett's hands shook. He brought them back, then flexed the claws on his gloves before digging them into the Titan's stomach. His light claws at his soul trying to bring him back to the present moment, but the darkness guides his hands and he's more beast than most have ever seen him. They don't get the chance to tear before Crow grips his shoulder, yanking him back.

He's shaking when he comes back to his senses, the taken blight eating at his gloves. He looks at Crow and brings his hands up to rub at his head, and lets out a shaky breath. "Go."

Crow stares at him with wide eyes. The Awoken slowly nods though, and takes off in the way Emmett had nodded earlier. Emmett stays, watching the Titan fade in and out of pained consciousness before taking off after him.

His own mind wavers in between darkness and being fully conscious. He doesn't really think about what he's doing but he faintly registers the sound of sprinting footsteps in front of him and the movement of trees and underbrush around him. Is he hunting or is he following? He's able to answer before he loses the answer once again. 

They break into another clearing and Emmett's claws make indents as he slides into the ground. Crow stares from a bit away, panting.

"Emmett?" He asks.

Emmett looks at him from his rubbing at his head. His claws are dyed a deep and crimson red, and he brings his hands down.

For a moment, Crow thinks Emmett is going to attack him. He wonders if the whole expedition was a ruse- if the affection was a lie so he could bring him out here and slaughter him like a sheep. He doesn't think Emmett would do that, but Guardians and Darkness were unpredictable.

Crow reaches out to him. Stasis edges at Emmett's claws and Crow pauses thinking he's really done it now. But he keeps at it, and gently grabs Emmett's face.

His hands find the locks on his masks until he can reach with his other hand and remove it. Emmett's eyes under it are 'wide', and the right side of his face is going wild with Stasis, freezing over most of the area around his eye.

Crow rubs a thumb over his bottom jaw piece. He reaches up in his other hand and unhooks his own mask, setting it on his belt. Crow cups Emmetts face in his hands. "Emmett." He says, more surely.

Emmett stares at him for a minute. His hands reach up, and he grips at Crow's hands. His thumb rubs over the back of the others hands, as he slowly comes back.

Crow smiles softly. He gently pulses solar light through his right hand, slowly but surely melting the ice.

Emmett lets him, his breathing slowing. He tries to turn his head, complaining that the two might be following them but Crow tsk's at him and moves it back. Emmett looks down, with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry."

Crow shakes his head. "They would have done the same to us." He says. He had seen the violence of Guardians and even if it made him feel bad, he knew that given the chance, the dredgens would have slaughtered them and their ghosts.

Emmett knows theres the unspoken word that he could've just killed the Titan. He appreciates Crow not bringing it up. Alongside that, he appreciates Crow not bringing up how he was a prime example of Light or Dark overtaking a guardian in some areas. 

Crow pulls away once the last bit of ice is pushed from Emmett's face. He looks back. "Let's continue on the trail. This puts a dent but…"

Emmett nods. He brings up his ghost with bated breath, and sighs when Viper tells him the calculations.

"We should make it by sundown tomorrow if we travel until tonight." He says.

Viper pipes up beside him. "The fallen's finally paused in its reckless pace, but those two put a dent in our pace." The ghost says, shaking its shell.

Emmett nods, and then waves Viper away until the ghost disappeared in a shimmer of light. He looks over at Crow.

Crow smiles, and unhooks the mask from his belt. He holds Emmett's out to him, before putting his own on. Emmett rehooks his, and then comes over. The Exo's arms wrap around Crow, and he presses their foreheads together.

"Thank you." He says softly. He leans away again, and starts walking. Crow is left flustered but feeling soft as he turns to follow Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

The last night and day pass faster than Emmett would have liked. He loses track of time and before he knows it, he's standing over shredded fallen remains. It doesn't feel the same to gore a fallen as goring Guardians, but he thinks this feeling is better. He doesn't listen to the darkness for once.

They're sitting in his ship on their final night together. The lone wolf drifts through orbit of the Shore slowly, just as Emmett's fingers brush through Crow's hair slowly.

He's wearing the under armour, most of the metal and harder parts taken off. It's a black turtleneck type thing that folds to his form. They're sitting in a beanbag on the far side of the extra room- or Emmett is. Crow's sitting on the floor, leaning back against his lap and Emmett thinks he looks gorgeous in the soft glow of lights that line the ship.

His head lolls back though as Crow rumbles off something about an old story. He's content with listening, he thinks.

"We won, in the end." Crow finishes off. "Me and Glint prevailed and I made it out. It's my reminder I'm not weak." He says, making a gesture. He looks up at Emmett as much as he can. "What about you?"

Emmett looks down. He blinks slowly at Crow as he thinks, and Crow flushes a little. Didn't dogs do that to show love or friendliness? Was it wrong to compare Emmett to a dog when he was so wolfish?

"I've been around. Most of mine are gory however. Brutal. You remind me of some stories I used to hear though..." He says. He moves his hands to gently massage at Crow's shoulders and Crow practically melts under his touch. Emmett purrs at this.

"Tell me one." Crow says, the blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Have you ever heard of Icarus and Apollo?" Emmett asks. Crow shakes his head, ever so enamoured with the Exo's voice.

"Icarus and Apollo….. Icarus was a boy, with a father. There were specifics and things that I can't quite remember but… Icarus made wings. They were made of Wax, and he was warned to not fly too close to the sun." Emmett brushes solar light as he brings his hand up to Crow's cheek, mimicking warmth. Crow leans into it. 

"5d much?" Crow says softly, a joke. He closes his eyes though as the warmth washes over him, and Emmett chuckles before continuing.

"Apollo was the sun. Ethereal and glowing and beauty, but…" Emmett's claws brush the underside of Crow's jawline, and the Awoken leans his head back a little more. "...dangerous. Icarus knew the dangers of flying into the sun, and yet he still took the winds into the air, higher and higher until wax melted from frame and he fell, fell miles into the raging oceans." 

"When Icarus fell, the Oceans reached to him as he hit the water." Emmett says, trailing claws up to gently hold Crow's cheek. He rubs his thumb over it and Crow is breathless, and in the matter of the days he had spent he realizes that touch has meant so much to Emmett in affection and that he must mean so very much to the other. "They caught him, and Apollo dragged him to the shoreline to a place where they were free and they lived away from Icaru's father, in love and alone." Emmett says. "But their story rings danger and trust like no other."

Crow's leaning into Emmett's touch, as Emmett leans forward a little to thumb at his lip. His cheeks flush a dark purple with Awoken blush. "I remind you of the story?"

"Of Icarus."

"How?" Crow asks, pulling away gently. He turns, shifting until he's lying on Emmett's chest to look up at him.

Emmett purrs and Crow leans into the sound. The Exo loses himself in Crow, and for this moment, the rest of the world doesn't exist. There's no spider on the shore and no Dredgens looking for him. Just him and Crow.

"In the way that loving me would be no different from Icarus loving Apollo." Emmett says. Crow shifts, so he can move up and lean over Emmett. Emmett brings a hand up, guiding Crow down a bit. The Awoken lets the Exo guide him, but Emmett never closes the gap. "I'm no fool. I know how you look at me. But you've seen me out there. You're a lighter playing with a candlewick Crow."  
  
Crow relishes in the way Emmett says his name. "If it means I'm with you, I'll fall into that ocean as hard as I have to." He says, placing his arms on either side of Emmett's chest. 

Emmett smirks a little. "I'd drag you to the shore just the same." He says, as Crow leans in. 

The blush hits Crow hard, and he tilts his head a little. The light hits him right and Emmett really does think he looks like a prince, even in a new life. "You wouldn't have to, I'd drag myself through the waves to see you again."

"The prince shouldn't give the dragon treats." Emmett warns again. "Lest the Dragon begin returning and expecting more."

Crow flushes hard. He begins to stutter out something, and Emmett can just make out a question if Crow could kiss him. He gently pulls the other down, and even if he can't kiss in the way humans and Awokens can, he let's Crow take what he wants from it.

And Crow takes. He kisses Emmett until he's forced to pull away for air. His face is flushed and he's breathing hard from lack of air, but he presses his forehead to Emmett's. Emmett's hand stays on the back of his head, and the Exo purrs again.

"That was…" Crow says, flushing hard.

"Addicting." Emmett notes, before gently thumbing at Crow's lips. Crow flushes. "Let's do it again." He says, before pulling Crow back down. 

His fingers make electricity dance on Crow's spine, arc light sinking into him in the same way it did in the cavern. Crow returns the gesture with a dose of Void light, and Emmett presses into the touch of light as if it's his lifeline.

Crow pulls away again, and Emmett leans back. The Awoken stares him dead on, then closes his eyes. "How long do we have?"

"Just over 7 hours until we're playing it risky. Spider gets cranky if he thinks of things as untimely." Emmett notes, voice a little shaky.   
  
Crow nods slowly. He leans back, placing his hands on Emmett's chest. His hands run over it gently, feeling synthetic skin and metal pulled into a lithe but muscular frame. He blushes wildly at the memories of what Emmett looked like under it.

Emmett tilts his head on his hand, as if thinking. "I could make it worth the wait you know." He says. Arc light pulses just under his fingertips and Crow presses into it. 

"I think I would like that." Crow says, shy and flushed.

Emmett laughs, and leans up. This time, he catches Crow in a kiss that all but promises safety.

\--------

Crow shows up to Spider's lair a solid 7 hours later. He's 30 minutes past when Spider would have liked him back, but not past the limit Spider had actually given him.

His hair is tangled and messy under his hood and he's got the undercloth of his armor pulled up past his neck. Spider greets him with a grumble. "You're finally back. Here I was thinking I'd have to take some...precautions."

Crow flinches a little. "All the targets are down. Trade lines should be back up in those areas with little fear of those Wrathborn."

Spider hums. "And how did you work with that Hunter?"

"He's a skilled tracker…" Crows face flushes again and he looks to the side. "And a good hunting partner. He'd be good to have on future expeditions if you'd let me Baron Spider."

Spider narrows his four eyes, before slowly nodding. "I suppose….if it keeps business running, he can stick around for hunts."

Crow doesn't outwardly show his excitement. He nods, and spares Spider a small smile. "Thank you, Baron Spider."

Spider looks off to the side. "You are dismissed, then."

Crow has never been happier to go back to his little hole and out of view of Spider. When he gets back to his small room, he gently pulls a small bundle of fabric tucked neatly under his own cloak. 

It's one of Emmetts- black with white fur and loose rope-like things around the neck. It had the same white spider logo on the back but...that made it all the more easy to pass off as a new cloak. Crow gently unfolds it, and thinks of Emmett's words earlier that day- of how humans would spare their lovers their clothes in times away, so a piece of them would be there with the other.

He gently bundles the cloak up, sitting down to pull his knees to his chest and nuzzle into it. It smells like Pine and Sea salt and Crow smiles as he hugs it close.


End file.
